Containers such as squeeze bottles and tubes are typically provided with dispensing closures as mentioned above to enable controlled dispensing of the contents of the container.
In known closures the self-closing valve is typically clamped in the closure cap adjacent the dispensing opening. Many types of self-closing valves are known. A disc type valve typically consists of a disc of rubber material, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,989,714 and 3,445,042, provided with a central valve area having one or more slits. The disc type valve is positioned in the closure body adjacent the dispensing opening in the top wall, and is fixed in position using an insert in the form of a clamping ring. After the valve has been placed in the closure body, it is fixed in its position by placing clamping ring over the valve. Often the clamping ring is placed in a sequential production step. Lately, plain disc type valves have been replaced by injection molded valves of a more complicated design and shape. These types of valves often made of silicone rubber are for example disclosed in WO2008/074517 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,443. The injection molded valves are complicated in design and the injection molding process makes these kinds of valves rather expensive.